These Hard Times
by HieiXKagome1999
Summary: When Rin Nohara dies in one world, her soul shifts and passes on into another. From there on, she starts an adventure that allows her to grow into her full potential and she discovers what it truly means to be a Nohara, growing into her full strength.
1. Chapter 1

**_These Hard Times_**

 ** _Summary:_** When Rin Nohara dies in one world, her soul shifts and passes on into another. From there on, she starts an adventure that allows her to grow into her full potential and she discovers what it truly means to be a Nohara, growing into her full strength.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Shingeki no Kyojin, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything mentioned in this fic. Nothing belongs to me. It's a series of X-overs as trials for Rin. The next story will take place strictly in Naruto.

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

 ** _Chapter 1: A Really Bad Day_**

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

This was beyond her comprehension. Her brain, already exhausted from the stress of _dying_ , short circuited at the sight that met her eyes.

Rin Nohara stared up at the curved wooden ceiling high above her head, feeling her breaths flow in and out deeply. This had been the absolute _worst_ day **_ever_**. Honestly, she was exhausted and felt on the verge of hysterical laughter or crying. First, she had gotten into an argument with her teammate, Kakashi, and then she had been kidnapped by a crazy old man in the disguise of Kirigakure. Then, he had sealed the freakin Three-Tailed Beast into her stomach, much to her horror and disbelief. To make matters worse, she had been branded with the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag, which was set for the Three-Tails to let loose as soon as she stepped foot back into Konoha.

There were two choices then. She could die in some way to prevent the Tag from taking effect or she could allow herself to be rescued and taken back to Konoha, where the Three-Tails would be let loose and go on a rampage. Her choice was clear and there was no hesitation when she decided. Konoha was her _home_ , her sanctuary. All of her friends, her **_family_** , were there. The Three Tails wouldn't allow her to kill herself so she _begged_ Kakashi to do it, to save the village. He had refused and continued attacking the Kiri Nin, intent on protecting her. It warmed her heart to know how much her teammate cared for her but she knew what she had to do. Much to Kakashi's disbelief and horror, Rin had thrown herself in the path of his lightning attack, Chidori.

That was it. She had felt her own heart _stop_. She had died with Kakashi's name on her lips- **_God she was sososorry_** \- and the memories of the warm, loud laughter of her goggle-wearing teammate in her mind. Briefly, as she passed, she thought of Obito, hoping to see him in the afterlife. Ever since his death, Rin had been contemplating her feelings towards Kakashi and the Uchiha, searching for the differences. She had started to believe that her feelings for Kakashi weren't love at all. Rin hoped to see Obito again. Her heart _ached_ when she thought of him, of his warm, bright onyx eyes, wild tousled black hair, and wide, welcoming grin. In honor of his memory, Rin had taken the habit of wearing his spare goggles, dark blue with dark tinted lenses, around her neck.

However, her hopes were crushed when she woke up to find herself lying back in a soft bed, injured but alive. It seemed she had been revived, as unbelievable as it sounded. Whoever had found her was at least adequate at medical knowledge, judging by the slightly messy bandaging around her torso and chest. It was enough to prevent her from bleeding out immediately. Rin closed her eyes as she began examining her chakra levels. Her chakra levels were high, though they had been almost completely drained when she had died. That meant she had been here for a few days at least, healing.

Then, Rin started taking stock of her injuries, her medical mind moving quickly. There was still light bruising on her body, a particularly large one spread across her right side, from her shoulder down to her hip. Cuts of different lengths and depths circled her body as well, small signs of the crazy old man's torture. The main source of damage was from Kakashi's Chidori attack. It had caused a deep hole through her upper left chest, through the front and out the back. It had nicked her heart, which was what had caused her to die. However, for whatever reason, she had been revived, brought back from the dead. She preferred not to dwell on it, intent on returning to Kakashi and Konoha.

Satisfied, Rin slowly moved her hands and pushed herself upwards into a sitting position. She winced as the movement caused a bolt of pain to move through her chest. Embarrassingly, she noticed that she was completely bare, with the exception of her black short shorts, coming to her upper thighs, and her white chest bindings. Her shorts had small blood spots on them from the torture session she had suffered through.

 ** _…_** ** _So you're finally awake….. That didn't take too long…._**

Rin froze stiff, her eyes widening in shock as the deep voice rumbled through her mind.

 _Y-You were revived with me?_

 _..._ _ **Of course…**_

Rin paused for a moment to consider this, pondering over it in her mind. When the Three Tails had been sealed within her, she knew she wasn't the only one terrified. She could feel the Three-Tails fear and outrage at being sealed inside her. However, she had also felt a sense of understanding and sympathy from the Tailed Beast towards her. He had instantly realized that she had no choice in the matter and had been forced to become a Jinchuriki. That was why his power hadn't immediately overwhelmed her when he been sealed. His chakra could have immediately destroyed her but it didn't. Perhaps being a Jinchuriki wouldn't be so bad since her new companion seemed friendly.

 _I don't think we met under the best circumstances... I'm Rin, Rin Nohara. What's your name?_

 ** _…_** ** _Isobu… I think we met under the worst circumstances, Rin-hime…_**

 _Now that we know each other properly, do you have any idea where we are? Or who saved us?_

 ** _..We are not anywhere near where we were before… I suspect that this… this is a different world… entirely… the one who saved us…. Had no chakra….._**

 _Are you certain?_

 ** _…_** ** _Yes… use your chakra…. To check for yourself…._**

Deciding to take his suggestion, Rin closed her eyes and reached out with her chakra. She almost shouted with surprise at what she found. It was easy to pick up the life forms around her for miles but **_none_** of them had chakra. That should have been impossible. Even a civilian had chakra. Chakra was considered the life force of a being, a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. However, none of the life forms around her had any of it. That disturbed her slightly since she was accustomed to sensing the various chakra in Konoha.

 _Isobu, I don't think we're in Konoha anymore… Heck, I don't think we're even in the same world anymore._

 ** _Agreed…_**

Glancing around, Rin smiled as she noticed her possessions lying against the wooden dresser next to the bed. They were stacked in a neat pile. Her long sleeved, down to her elbows, black shirt, long white apron, knee high black stockings, and dark green military flak jacket were folded neatly and stacked on top of each other along with her black strapped, Konoha headband and Obito's dark blue strapped, dark tinted lensed goggles. They looked to have been cleaned of the blood stains from the Kiri Nin attack. Her sturdy black boots sat atop the clothes, along with her thick black belt. Attached to it were three different pouches. One was for her weapons, another for her medical supplies, and the last held a few surprise tricks, including a few storage scrolls.

Shifting, Rin swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing the cover completely off of her body. She pushed off the bed, her bare feet landing lightly on the warm wooden floor. Reaching for her clothes, she began to dress, pulling on the comfortable stockings, the long sleeved black shirt, the dark green military flak jacket marking her as a Chunin, and the thick black boots. She picked up the last piece of clothing, her white apron with slits up the sides, and looked at it fondly. Pulling it around her waist, she tied it behind her, not even having to glance from years of wearing it.

She grabbed her Konoha headband and adjusted it so it was situated, covering her forehead and framed by her hair, the sides hidden. Reaching for her black belt, she strapped it around her waist, checking her pouches briefly. It only took her a few moments to realize that all of her supplies were still there and she smiled in satisfaction. Finally, she carefully picked up Obito's dark blue strapped, dark tinted lensed goggles. Her chocolate brown eyes softened as she ran a finger down the smooth elastic band before she gently lifted it, carefully adjusting so that it hung around her neck comfortably.

 _So, Isobu, ready to meet our savior?_

 ** _…_** ** _.Alright…._**

Nodding to herself, Rin left the room and crept down the hallway, following the faint sounds of humming.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a bit of a drabble series. If you want me to make a full story of each mission, then you can send me at least 5 reviews and I'll make them separate stories of each with details. Only five reviews if you want full stories for each mission. Just review and tell me what mission you want as a separate story. When the reviews are all counted, I'll tally up which full mission story is wanted most and post it. Thank you for reading the first chapter at least lol and a special thanks to CalioKitty402 for following and reviewing my story as well as darkyshana for following this story. Can't wait for reviews. Bye! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_These Hard Times_**

 ** _Summary:_** When Rin Nohara dies in one world, her soul shifts and passes on into another. From there on, she starts an adventure that allows her to grow into her full potential and she discovers what it truly means to be a Nohara, growing into her full strength.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Shingeki no Kyojin, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything mentioned in this fic. Nothing belongs to me. It's a series of X-overs as trials for Rin. The next story will take place strictly in Naruto.

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

 ** _Chapter 2: New World_**

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

 _Isobu….where are we?_

 ** _…_** ** _..I don't know Rin-hime…._**

The brown haired kunoichi stepped further out of the room she had woken up in. She couldn't help the awe that bubbled up within her at the sight that met her eyes.

The door she had just came out of hung in mid-air, just above the water below. Below it and in front of her was a water glade with its own series of small, foaming white waterfalls. Trees surrounded the glade. Oddly enough, their leaves were a very dark green color with silver outlines. The water below her feet was a bright, enchanting turquoise color, moving very slowly to its own current. Dark violet smoke slinked through the glade, contrasting starkly with the turquoise water. Soft, glowing white wisps hovered just above the water, the fog moving around the wisps and avoiding contact.

Hesitating, Rin powered a bit of chakra to her feet and stepped out onto the water. Immediately, she felt a burst of energy flow through her feet, spreading throughout her body and easing her exhaustion. Her eyes widened as the water stilled under her feet before moving even quicker, energized by her presence apparently.

 _What the heck was that?_

''Well, you're even more beautiful than I expected,'' a light voice chuckled, causing Rin to spin around.

Her chocolate eyes widened as she looked at the owner of the voice, stunned. A woman stood there on the water, a few feet away from the kunoichi. She exuded an unfailing grace and confidence, the air of a noble. Her appearance supported the thought.

Her long, dark brown hair fell down her back to her waist, cut in the traditional hime cut. It was pulled into a thick braid, falling down her back. She wore a traditional, very expensive looking, multilayered kimono. The first layer was a light, rose colored silk and the second was a shimmering, thin golden fabric. Dark, chocolate brown eyes, a few shades darker than hers, met Rin's and she smiled, her lips painted a dark red.

''Hello, I'm Aurora Nohara,'' she smiled gently at the teenager, her eyes softening. ''It's nice to finally meet you, my daughter.''

 _WHAT?!_

''M-Mom? ,'' Rin stuttered, blinking in surprise as she gaped at the woman. Her surprise began to fade as her eyes narrowed thoughtfully and she gestured to the area around them, turning her full attention onto her mother. ''What are you doing here? Also, where is here? Am I really dead or did someone save me?''

''Technically, you did die,'' Aurora tilted her head thoughtfully. ''However, since you are a Nohara, you're a special exception.''

Noticing that she had her daughter's full attention, the woman continued explaining the correct answer to Rin's question and the reasons behind it. ''You are one of the Nohara Clan. Our blood enables us to choose whether we move on into the afterlife or we return to our lives before. If any of us chose to return, then we would have to fully accept all of our responsibilities.''

''What are all of our responsibilities? ,'' Rin asked cautiously, her eyes narrowed in thought. She already knew that she would do anything to return to Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, and every other friend she had made in Konoha. However, there were lines she wouldn't cross and there had to be drawbacks to this choice.

''Smart girl,'' Aurora smiled in approval, her eyes darkening. ''If someone of our clan chose to go back, then they would have to take up the full role of a Guardian. There is a darker side to being a Guardian and that is the abilities that come with it. Of course, you regain more strength and an emotional as well as a mental grasp on what others are feeling and thinking around you. However, there are downsides that some can't deal with, such as the ability of seeing the dead wherever and whenever someone died. I suppose you could liken a Guardian to a mixture of a Shinigami and an Angel, two opposite sides of the same coin, both wanting to help in some way. Shinigami help the dead gain comfort and move on while an Angel helps the living keep going on. Guardians are the middle ground between the two, helping both sides.''

Aurora paused to glance at her daughter, seeing a thoughtful look on her face as she nodded for her to continue.

''Guardians are extremely rare for this reason. Most can't take the guilt and horror of seeing the dead, knowing they want to help but are too afraid to do so. Some just can't bear it and choose to cross over to join their loved ones. It's your own choice and no one will judge you for it.''

''If I choose to return, then what will happen? Will I be found in the forest again, injured? Or will I wake up and have to dig myself out of my grave? ,'' Rin asked, wording her questions carefully.

''Neither,'' Aurora answered with a shake of her head. Something flashed through her eyes, quicker than Rin could decipher, before a gentle smile appeared on her face. ''Your soul will merely connect back to your world in the end. I warn you, the training to become a Guardian will be difficult and takes years during your world's time span.''

Biting her lip, Rin straightened her back and stared back at her mother with burning, determined brown eyes; her decision was made. Her thoughts focused on a mental image in her mind.

Her sensei, Minato Namikaze, stood in the back, a light wind blowing through his spiky blonde hair, his bright blue eyes soft with pride. Next to him, his girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki, stood, bent over with her arms wrapped around Rin's shoulders, her beautiful plum colored eyes soft and her wild, blood red hair swaying gently in the wind. Rin herself stood in front of Minato and Kushina, her chocolate colored eyes sparkling as she smiled widely at the camera, her hands held up in two matching peace signs.

On either side of her were her teammates, their postures and mannerisms completely different. To her left stood Obito Uchiha, his dark coal eyes practically glowing as he grinned widely at the camera, one hand lifted up into a thumbs up at the camera, his body tilted towards her. To her right stood Kakashi Hatake, his dark eyes bored as he glared at the camera with his eyes, his body turned completely away from the rest of his team with his arms crossed over his chest.

For Rin, there was no question as to what she chose; not a single doubt lay in her mind.

''I wish to become a Guardian.''


	4. Chapter 4

**_These Hard Times_**

 ** _Summary:_** When Rin Nohara dies in one world, her soul shifts and passes on into another. From there on, she starts an adventure that allows her to grow into her full potential and she discovers what it truly means to be a Nohara, growing into her full strength.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Shingeki no Kyojin, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything mentioned in this fic. Nothing belongs to me. It's a series of X-overs as trials for Rin. The next story will take place strictly in Naruto.

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

 ** _Chapter 4:_** ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _Mission_**

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

"You did well," Aurora praised as her daughter reappeared in front of her. "Yuni will live her life as she promised, marrying a fine man and having children of her own while leading her family and maintaining a close alliance with the Vongola. Now, you need to complete your next mission. This mission will be more difficult than the last. You will need all the skill that you have."

"W-what is it?" Rin winced as she felt her numb arm bump against her side. Every nerve in her body was tingling, sensitive from the strain of having her chakra so depleted. She hissed lowly in pain as a gentle hand pressed against her forehead, the numb feeling slowly leaving along with the pain as her chakra began to restore itself once more.

"There, that should restore your chakra reserves," Aurora lowered her hand with a frown. "You'll need all your chakra for this mission, including Isobu's, if he allows you to use it. This world is horrible. Large, man-eating creatures called Titans roam through the land, killing everything. However, there is a group of military to fight them, to protect the people. You will appear in a large forest where a team of these Scouts are trying to fight a female titan. She is actually a female human in the body of a titan, able to change forms at will. She's after a young boy named Eren Jaeger, green eyes and brown hair, who has the same ability."

"Am I allowed to save them?" Rin asked carefully, straightening her back as she took the position of a reporting shinobi. Her emotions in regard to the mission were swept away as she adopted an apathetic expression, waiting patiently for her mother to answer.

"You are allowed to save as many lives as you possibly can," Aurora smiled sadly at her daughter, whose tensed shoulders relaxed a tad. "Just help these people. Help them survive. You're going to need this to slice the backs of their necks." Aurora handed over a set of swords, the blades simple but sharp and durable.

"Yes ma'am," Rin nodded, her brown eyes hardening in determination as she took them from her mother, gripping them firmly. Casting a glance down at the bottle hanging from her necklace, the light purple mist swirling around inside, she drew in a deep breath, steeling her nerves. This was a mission that she needed to complete. For Kakashi, for Minato-sensei, for Kushina-sensei, for Obito, and for the people suffering. She was a medic Nin; saving people was what she did.

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

As she landed easily on the large, thick branch of a tree, Rin scanned the forest around her with sharp brown eyes before crouching and pushing off, quickly jumping from tree to tree. Her ears picked up the loud sound of footsteps pounding against the earth and she followed it, keeping out of sight. The female titan came into view, just ahead of her on the path, and Rin examined her thoroughly, locking up her emotions as she concentrated. The female titan was running after four people, flying through the air on metal wires.

Rin watched, easily keeping pace alongside them unseen, as the three attacked the titan, the fourth going ahead. The three of them managed to blind her and the titan paused, leaning against a tree as her arms reached behind her and covered her neck. Rin paused where she landed a few feet away, watching critically as the three charged the titan, slashing and cutting it in various spots. Her arms fell as she lost control of her shoulder muscles and the three fighters took advantage of it. As the nearest man began to fly closer, the titan's eyes flashed open and her head snapped around like a viper as she moved to bite the man.

Flashing a series of hand signs at lightning speed, Rin disappeared before flickering into existence in front of the man, grabbing onto his cloak as she threw them both backwards, narrowly dodging the Titan's blunt teeth. There was a loud snapping sound as the Titan's jaws clamped closed on the air where they had just been. Narrowing her eyes, Rin landed on another branch a bit away, releasing the guy that she had saved. The man stared up at her with wide eyes, trembling.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'll explain later," Rin stated, glaring at the titan as she turned her massive head to look at the kunoichi, one of her damaged eyes already healing. "Right now, we need to go. Now."

"R-Right,'' he nodded firmly, using his wires to shoot into the air, joining his squad. Making a sign, Rin placed a light genjutsu over her scent and appearance, blending into her surroundings. The squad ignored her, already arguing about the titan's fast healing rate as they flew through the trees, the titan racing after them.

"Petra! Get out of there!"

The woman stared up at the titan as she gained on the human, her amber eyes wide with horror and terror. Acting quickly, Rin appeared beside her, wrapping an arm around the woman as she kicked off the tree, avoiding the titan's foot as it slammed into the wood, aimed at them. The kunoichi shot up into the air, feeling her hair fly around her head as she held onto the woman tightly, feeling her trembling against her. Feeling her instincts blare, Rin turned to see the titan's hand reaching for them, getting closer by the second.

Chakra began to gather in her leg as Rin narrowed her eyes in a glare, feeling her protectiveness over the woman in her arms rise. As the Titan moved to grab them, she snapped out with her leg, conducting a graceful twirl as she did so, a move that Kakashi himself had taught her once before. Her leg, enforced with chakra, slammed against the titan's fingers, causing a loud crunching sound to ring through the air as her fingers broke form the force of the kick, allowing Rin more time to get away.

The Titan paused and stared at Rin with considering blue eyes, evaluating her. Judging her chances of winning to be low in the light of her unexpected abilities, the titan turned and began to run, fleeing through the forest away from the squad. The other two men dropped down around their teammate and Rin, who gently set her down, turning to the rest of the squad.

"Are any of you hurt?" she asked, concerned.

"N-No, I don't think so," the stunned woman shook her head slowly, blinking, as her teammates pulled her to her feet, steadying her. "Thank you, for saving me."

"It wasn't a problem really," Rin smiled at the three, glancing down at her necklace. The purple inside the bottle had gained two colors, one gold and the other a bright, soothing blue, indicating that she had completed two missions so far. "Saving people is what I do, really. Goodbye." With a wave, Rin grinned widely as she heard the three of them shout in alarm and shock when she was pulled away from that world, disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**_These Hard Times_**

 ** _Summary:_** When Rin Nohara dies in one world, her soul shifts and passes on into another. From there on, she starts an adventure that allows her to grow into her full potential and she discovers what it truly means to be a Nohara, growing into her full strength.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Shingeki no Kyojin, Full Metal Alchemist, or anything mentioned in this fic. Nothing belongs to me. It's a series of X-overs as trials for Rin. The next story will take place strictly in Naruto. This is a bit of a drabble series. If you want me to make a full story of each mission, then you can send me at least 5 reviews and I'll make them separate stories of each with details.

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

 ** _Chapter 5:_** ** _Last Mission_**

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

"Well done," Aurora grinned at her daughter, warmth in her eyes. "You only have one more trial left. This last world is a world full of alchemists and technology, where people are brought back to life without souls. You need to save a man that has figured out the truth about the government. It is corrupt and it will save many lives in the future if you save him now so that he can prepare them for the war that is coming."

"Alright, I'm ready," Rin grinned determinedly, briefly touching the set of goggles around her neck reverently, reminding herself of her promise. She would do her best to make him proud of her. Aurora's finger reached out and prodded her forehead as her magic activated, sending Rin out into the next world.

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

"W-What are you doing?" the man rasped painfully, his eyes fluttering open in alarm as Rin kneeled down in front of him. He was bleeding to death in a phone box after being shot by the Homunculi Envy in the form of his wife.

"I'm going to save you," Rin soothed him, smiling as she made the hand signs required, her hands glowing a comforting, emerald green color. She started humming peacefully as she rested her glowing hands gently on his chest, watching as the blood flow began to slow until it stopped completely. That was the first step. Mentally, Rin used a detailed picture of the body under her hands to search for the bullet, finding it easily, lodged in the flesh close to his heart.

"What's your name, sir?" she asked, curious, scanning for any other abnormalities.

"Hughes, Mae Hughes," he coughed out a small spot of blood, giving her a tired smile. "To be honest, I don't want to leave my wife and my daughter." Reaching into his pocket slowly, he struggled a bit before pulling out a small picture, showing it to her with blood stained hands.

Turning her head slightly, Rin studied the picture, wrinkled from being pulled out so many times. A soft smile formed on her face as she looked at the beautiful short haired wife standing in the picture, smiling lovingly up at her husband, who held a laughing blonde haired little girl with bright eyes. The man was grinning proudly, as if he had been given the best gift in the world.

"What are their names?"

"My wife's name is Grace and my daughter is Elicia," Hughes smiled, glancing at the picture fondly. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are," Rin smiled, shifting her attention back to the wound. "Don't worry, Mr. Hughes, you won't be leaving those beautiful ladies any time soon if I have anything to say about it. This part is going to be painful." She warned worriedly, biting her lip as she looked down at him. "I have to get the bullet out before I can seal it closed."

"I can handle a bit of pain," Hughes joked, smiling as he closed his eyes, tensing and waiting.

Closing her eyes, Rin concentrated and coaxed her chakra into grasping onto the bullet, pulling it out of the man's chest. A moment later, a bloody metal bullet fell into her hand as Hughes opened his eyes, staring at her tiredly. He watched attentively as she focused on the wound, the skin closing up at her urging and healing without a scar. Rin took an extra moment to scan his body, searching for any further injuries, before withdrawing her hands, the green glow fading.

"There, all good as new," Rin grinned down at him, pushing herself to her feet. Holding out a hand, she pulled him to his feet carefully, steadying him briefly before letting go.

"Thank you," Hughes told her, smiling down at the young girl. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Just live your life and cherish those moments you have with your family," Rin advised, patting him on the chest gently with a soft smile.

"Hughes!" A voice bellowed, panicked, drawing their attention to a dark haired man rushing over to them, worried. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hughes replied. As the two men started to talk, Rin began to walk away, casting a glance down at her necklace to see a bright green color had joined the blue and gold, proving that her mission was finished. She turned back to look over her shoulder as Hughes shouted out to her.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have my own family to see," Rin smiled warmly at the two men, giving them a playful wink as she felt her mother's chakra encircle her, calling her back for the last time.

 ** _0Line00Line00Line00Line0_**

"You've surpassed all the tests," Aurora smiled at her daughter, pride glinting in her dark eyes. "This gives you a choice. You can choose to remain here as a sort of ambassador, traveling between worlds repeatedly, or you can choose to return to your birth world to live your life there once more. There are consequences to returning to your world. It has been years since your death and many things have changed. You will not like it."

"Can you show me what has changed?" Rin asked, slightly hesitant.

Wordlessly, Aurora pressed a finger to her forehead and Rin closed her eyes, allowing the information to flow into her mind. Pictures formed and Rin felt her emotions stir as she saw Minato become Hokage, gaining uproarious applause in approval. His bright blue eyes twinkled with that soft look of pride and accomplishment that she had always seen in him. The picture shifted into one that caused her to frown heavily, feeling tears begin to clog her throat. Minato and Kushina shoved themselves in front of their newborn son, being killed by the Nine-Tails for it. Naruto cried and cried, upset by the new uncontrollable chakra inside his stomach and by the sight of his lifeless, and still parents. Hiruzen Sarutobi took up the mantle of Hokage, promising Kushina and Minato that he would take care of their son.

Another picture formed over it, this one depicting Kakashi, a few years older. He watched with blank eyes as Naruto was carried away to the orphanage, too heartbroken to try to take him in and raise him himself. He was in Anbu, as Dog, which was an ironic twist that caused Rin's lips to twitch in amusement. It seemed he had loosened up a bit from how obsessed he had been about rules, she noticed, as she saw him take up the habit of being fashionably late with lame excuses like Obito had done before.

The next series of pictures caused Rin's breath to catch in her throat, unable to make a sound as she watched. An older man in a black robe pulled an unconscious Obito out of the destroyed cave and healed him over time. Obito ran to her rescue, freezing at the edge of the tree line as he watched Kakashi's hand pierce through her chest directly, his Sharingan evolving to the next level with his rise in emotions. He created the Akatsuki and ruled from the shadows under the guise of Madara, who had died years before. In the front, he was the stupid, goofy, childish boy named Tobi. Madara's, and now Obito's, Moon-Eye Plan shifted through her mind and Rin felt her knees weaken as she slipped to the floor beneath her, landing on her knees with a soft thud.

The images flew by at a quicker pace before settling in her mind as Aurora withdrew her finger. Opening her eyes, Rin looked up at her mother silently, distantly feeling hot, salty tears trail down her cheeks. Her mother looked down at her sadly, her eyes darker than ever. There was a rustle of clothing before Rin felt soft, comforting arms wrap around her, pushing her head to lay on someone's chest gently. Knowing it was her mother, Rin closed her eyes as she allowed her emotions to rise even further, a soft sob leaving her throat as she threw her arms around her mother, returning the embrace.

Her team had been broken, shattered into pieces. Kushina-sensei, the woman that taught Rin to control her teammates and be a strong kunoichi in her own right, and her husband, Minato-sensei, the man who taught Rin that you didn't have to be a genius to make it as a good shinobi; they were both dead. Kakashi Hatake, the boy that had been obsessed with rules after his father's death and lacking an appreciation for teamwork, had grown up to be a lonely, broken man, missing his teammates and family.

Obito Uchiha, the first person to be kind to her in return, the boy that had stayed after Academy hours to wait for her to finish her training just so they could go hang out afterwards, the boy that loved her fiercely from the beginning and only dared to confess to her when he was being crushed under the cave-in, the boy that made her laugh and smile her happiest smile even when she was at her lowest point, had grown up cold and resentful of everything upon her death, planned on destroying the world and making it into a world without free will, without choices.

What had happened to her team, to her family? Had her death really caused that much of an impact on everything? Rin wondered this inwardly as she buried her head further into her mother's chest, her shoulders shaking from the force of her sobs. She was worried about her teammates. Right at that second, there was only one thing she wanted and that was a group hug from her family.

 _"_ _Remember Rin, everything that is broken, can be fixed,"_ a familiar voice drifted to the forefront of her mind and Rin stilled as she remembered. That day, after a particularly trying mission, Rin and Kushina had watched as a little orphaned girl, her parents having died in the war, toddled towards a teenager with similar features, her older sister, who snatched her up and held her with tears in her eyes, a soft, tremulous smile on her face, as if she couldn't believe it. Those had been Kushina's words when she was watching the family reunite.

Slowly, Rin's sobs decreased as the trembling of her shoulders eased, lost in her thoughts. Distantly, she heard her mother murmuring soft words of comfort in her ear but she was focused elsewhere.

Death was something that tore families apart but it also brought them closer together, a shared mourning as they leaned on each other. Rin didn't know if she could ever make her team whole again but she knew she had to try. It's what Kushina and Minato would have wanted. Kakashi, Obito, and even little Naruto needed her help. Her heart warmed as she gently pulled herself out of her mother's arms, wiping the quickly drying tears off her face.

"Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun…. I can't leave them," Rin took in a shaky breath as she turned her eyes up to her mother, her fists clenching in her lap.

Aurora blinked, surprised and slightly awed by the emotions radiating from her daughter's eyes. The Nohara Clan was known for their empathy and understanding in all matters, capable of feeling and expressing emotions deeply. Therefore, Rin's open emotions shouldn't have surprised her but they did. Her daughter's eyes were bright, swirling with a mixture of complex emotions. Among them swam hope, love, and determination.

"I have go to back. I have to help them," Rin spoke firmly, standing and brushing herself off. She looked at her mother, her lips stretching into a determined smirk. "Please, send me back, mother."

Aurora stared for a long moment before smiling proudly, lifting a finger and pressing it against her daughter's forehead gently. "Goodbye, Rin-chan. I hope you succeed."


End file.
